Modern communication devices provide for many communication and business analytics opportunities in retail, hospitality, industrial and other settings. Many modern communication devices are diverse and also have wireless connectivity options. The wireless connectivity options may or may not follow standard protocols. Additionally, many different types of devices, systems, and/or objects may be networked including devices with electronics, software, sensors, and connectivity to enable the devices to collect and gather data to be exchanged over the network.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.